Two Chicks, Some Popcorn, and a Window
by akane-F4S
Summary: Well the title kind of says it all… What happens when 2 fan girls get the coordinates to the Varia HQ?


Two Chicks, Some Popcorn, and a Window

By: Echo-chan and Akane-chan

Echo: Yo peeps we made this up on the spot! XP

Akane: It's so true!

* * *

Setting: 3 PM, a small café in Italy

* * *

Akane: How's your tea Echo-chan?

Echo: Oh it's absolutely fabulous! I would like some more honey though.

Akane: I see, here. [Passes little jar] I just love honey! :3

Echo: Don't you? And tea is amazing in general.

Akane: It is isn't it? I mean I could live off this stuff. So, as for our plans tonight, do you have any changes?

Echo: [Smiles] Of course not, everything is perfect.

Akane: Hehehehehehehehehehe, alright. I'll come by and pick you up at 7? [Sips tea]

Echo: Yeah 7 is good, we need time to grab some snacks.

Akane: yep! Ah, I'm so excited! I love that we decided to make this a regular thing.

Echo: Yeah the tickets to Italy each week are worth it, [Grins] it's essential to our writing!

Akane: Preach it sista! [High fives]

Echo: [Laughs] Fo shizzle my dear!

Akane: Hahahahahahaha, I think it may be time to drop the gangster talk... people are looking at us funny... [Shifts eyes]

Echo: [Looks around the room] So they are... [Grins] so tonight at 7?

Akane: Yep! I'll meat you at the hotel? [Stands up]

Echo: Yeah, I'll bring the chocolate! [Also stands up]

Akane: I'll get the Skittles and popcorn! :3 And pick up our clothes from the dry cleaners, see you tonight doll [hugs]

Echo: See ya!

* * *

Setting: 6:50 PM, nice hotel room

* * *

Akane: [Knocks on door]

Echo: Come in it's open! [Is doing hair]

Akane: [Sets clothes on bed. Popcorn and Skittles on desk] Gah, you should have seen the line at the convenience store. It was like hell. [Sighs]

Echo: [Giggles] Well it is Friday night.

Akane: Hahahahahahahaha, true. But really there was like 15 people! [Uses hand gestures to try to show how long the line was]

Echo: [Putting sweater on and grabbing the plastic bag with candy] Ah well I doubt we'll miss the show [Grins] You know how needy Bel can be~

Akane: True. [Giggles and begins to change into outfit] are we all ready?

Echo: For the most part yes. [Looking in mirror and twirls in outfit] Does my hair look alright?

Akane: Hehehehe, your hair looks great. Let's go hun, or we'll miss the introduction~

Echo: [Heading towards the door grabbing car keys] I'll race you to the car!

Akane: You're on! [Runs out the door. Looks back down the hallway] I'll save you a seat~ XP

Echo: Oh haha [Sarcastically running behind] My seat IS reserved! I'm driving!

Akane: Well I can drive too. [Runs backwards] I'm just that awesome~ [Strikes a sexy pose]

Echo: [Laughs] Yeah but... [Stops] I have the keys 'member? [Waves keys in hand]

Akane: But I have the spare~ [Pulls out key from butt pocket]

Echo: [Glares] You don't have a license.

Akane: Ah~ but I got a permit for here in Italy and the laws are different. As long as I have a person with a license in the vehicle I can go anywhere*~! [Slaps car's hood] I win! Ya!

Echo: [Pouts] No fair you cheated~

Akane: Don't hate the players, hate the game~ [Wraps arm around shoulder] I'm just kidding anyway. This is my house key! [Shows key with little flowers on it]

Echo: [Laughs] You're so evil! [Runs over to driver door] I call radio~

Akane: [Giggles] But that's why you love me~ [Opens passenger side and gets in] How about this LM.C CD? Because we don't speak Italian~

Echo: Shyeah! ~ Maya~! [Starts car]

Akane: He's so cute~ [Turns up Bel the Cat]

Echo: He is amazing~!

Akane: I know right? [Sings along]

Echo: And Aiji too, but I love Maya more.

Akane: Ah~ I know right? There so cute~ X3

Echo: And pretty! I wish I were as pretty as Maya~ Anyway we're almost there.

Akane: Gasp! Echo-chan, how could you say that! You're way prettier than both of them put together!

Echo: [Grins] Really?

Akane: I would never lie to my love. I should know, I've got that large portion of my wall covered in your pictures~ [Closes eyes and pulls a rose out of nowhere] Beauty is in the eye of the beholder~

Echo: [Giggles] Where the hell did the rose come from? [Laughs] why thank you! I've always wanted someone to shrine me! Anyway we're here!

Akane: This rose? [Points to flower] oh it was in my pocket~ [Grins] yah, I know. Ohhhhh~ finally! We better hurry before the subordinates get to their posts.

Echo: If they're there I brought my chainsaw just in case~

Akane: Good thinking~! [Walks sneakily closing in on building]

Echo: I'll check if the south tower guards are on duty or not then meet you by Bel's room

Akane: Hai~ [Salutes]

* * *

Setting: Later outside Bel's window

* * *

Echo: Okay are we all set?

Akane: [whispers] Yep~! Should be here any minute. Oh I'm so excited! XD Popcorn [nudges bag]

Echo: Thank you [Taking some] Shyeah! It has to be good this week!

Akane: I know right. I saw from the files that they both haven't seen each other for a week. Both were on missions~! This is gana be really good. [Shifts position] Ahhh-ooofff! [Falls out of tree] owww... [Rubs head]

Echo: [Looks down] Whoa there~! You okay?

Akane: Yeah, I'm good [Shimmies back up tree]

Echo: [Grins] You're so clumsy!

Akane: Just because I live in the woods doesn't mean that I climb trees! [Sits down] The branches are too far off the ground to do that TT^TT otherwise I would be like a monkey…

Echo: [Laughs]It's okay, look the door opened! [Pointed into window]

Akane: [Gets closer to window] It's just Lussuria, probably looking for something to masturbate to…. [Looks away]

Echo: [Squints] Yep you're right...

Akane: What did he take this time…?

Echo: I can't tell... too dark.

Akane: Pfft! He's so gay…. but you can't help loving his motherly side~

Echo: [Laughs] Yeah Lussuria is so cool! That's why I dedicated a whole fic to him on mothers' day!

Akane: I read that, it was really good~ I remember because that was the day I was at ASTL. [Laughs] Do you remember what happened Saturday night~?

Echo: You met a bunch of cross-dressers?

Akane: Besides that. Do you remember what happened right before you went to bed that night?

Echo: Ummmmm... oh yeah we played doctor!~

Akane: Yep~! :3 Pretty much the start of our relationship~ I remember like it was yesterday~! [Smiles]

Echo: [Laughs] Was it really?

Akane: Well technically, no. But it sort of is, because that's when I decided I was going to ask you out~ Oh look the door is opening again~! [Whispers]

Echo: Who is it?

Akane: [gets closer to window] it's them!

Echo: Yay~! [Shoves a handful of popcorn in mouth] The show has officially started!

Akane: Oh~ look at Bel's chest! It's molded perfectly~! [Shoves popcorn in mouth]

Echo: Gah [Squeals] he's just too hot~! And Fran too I could jut eat him up~!

Akane: Do you see his face? Aw he's totally not in the mood.

Echo: Yup, but that won't change a thing, Bel gets whatever he wants because he's a prince!

Akane: Just like me~! [Smiles brightly] Isn't that right, Princess?

Echo: [Laughs] Yeah but most of the time I get what I want [Grins innocently] It's cuz I'm awesome~

Akane: Yeah it's true~ Ohhhh, look. Fran in his birthday suit! Isn't he just the cutest~! [Shovels in more popcorn

Echo: About time! [Takes a bite out of chocolate]

Akane: Is it me or does Fran look angry? [Pops some skittles]

Echo: Yep I wonder what Bel did this time~ Oh look at that... being in that position must be painful.

Akane: ya, how did that even happen? I was looking for the Skittle I dropped down my shirt [Blushes]

Echo: [Laughs] I dunno you know Bel...

Akane: [laughs] Ya~ Him and his magic fingers [Evil grin] Let's crack open the window!

Echo: Yeah so we can hear what's going on... it looks like they've stopped to talk about what's bothering Fran...

Akane: Mmhhmm! [cracks window open] we gatta be really quiet [Whispers]

Echo: [Whispers] What is he saying?

Akane: Well Fran said something about meeting this girl. [Gasp] Is he cheating?

Echo: No no, Fran is not that type of person, that's something- [Gasp] BEL WOULD DO!

Akane: OMG! But he wouldn't dare… would he? [Looks in glass] How could they have such an intense conversation while doing THAT?

Echo: [grins] It's because they're Varia quality~

Akane: Hahaha, multitasking~ Oooh, that's a new position! Maybe Bel had been cheating?

Echo: But he loves Fran too much~

Akane: I know. You can tell from that intense kiss right there~ [Pops more skittles] man, I dropped it down my shirt again! I am never eating there candies with a V neck shirt ever again! [Fishes it out] but it's still good~

Echo: [Laughs] Well you look at that~ I think that means Fran's forgiven him [Grins]

Akane: Or maybe Bel convinced him it never happened? OoOoOoOoOoO [Dramatic affect]

Echo: Maaayyybe~~ Whoa did you see that? That was intense...

Akane: Don't you just love the sound of Fran's moans?

Echo: They're the cutest I've ever heard.

Akane: I know right? Wow! Did you see that! It was all and illusion? What's up with that?

Echo: [Blinks] Wait-what?

Akane: Yeah! I know right? It just went POOF [Makes and explosion hand gesture] Maybe Fran knew Bel was cheating on him? Maybe it's all a set up?

Echo: [Gasp] Can you tell what's going on?

Akane: Well the windows are kind of foggy…. But Fran just came in the door! He actually looks angry! Ohhh~!

Echo: [Squints] I wonder what Bel did~

Akane: There's someone in the bed with Bel! Bel wasn't just doing an illusion it was an illusion put on a person to make them look like Fran!

Echo: No way! Who the hell is it! [Raises chainsaw] I will rip them to shreds!

Akane: It's... it's... [Looks closer] Oh My God! [Turns green] Oh I think I'm going to vomit.

Echo: Ahh! Don't! I hate puke. BUT who is it!

Akane: It's LUSSURIA! [Leans over tree branch]

Echo: WHAT! EWWWWW!

Akane: I know! Makes you wanna puke, no?

Echo: B-but why?

Akane: I don't know? Maybe Fran thought the man needed to be laid. That's a good idea though, use Luss to get back at him for cheating~ [Eats more popcorn]

Echo: Now they're arguing... what are they saying? Can you hear?

Akane: Not really. I think something about fried chicken? Oh KFC! Do they have those here? That must have been where they met!

Echo: I'm so confuseled!

Akane: Me too. Let's just ask! [Opens window all the way and pops in head] Hey! Yeah, you with the face!

Echo: No wait-! [Stops when feels all pairs of eyes] Err... um hi... please ignore the strange girls who are at your window [smiles weakly]

Akane: Ok so, we know the story. Now who's Bel cheating with! And I can't believe a Prince slept with a Gaylord? What's up with that? We Princes are way too good for such commoners!

Echo: Akane-chan~! [Freaking out] umm nsultingi-ay het-ay ssasinsa-ay!

Akane: It's ok. They could never beat us, Royalty. Except maybe Bel, but I think he's a little too freaked after being inside his Mother figure. [Pulls out spork] plus I have my spork!

Echo: [Slaps forehead] Um... yeah [Looks at others in the room] Hi.

* * *

* We have no idea if that is true or not, it just fit! Lol XD

Akane: Well that was just a big ball of random! Lol but it was so FUN!

Echo: hope you liked it, it was completely random! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!


End file.
